Survivor: Anime Island
by DJ Paynter
Summary: Many popular Anime characters compete for a chance at one wish, based off the TV show Survivor. Sixteen characters try and not kill each other during thier wacky adventures.
1. Day 1: introdutions

**I do not own FMA, One Piece, Survivor, Case Closed, Naruto, DBZ, Yuyu Hakasho, Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop ** Day 1: 12:00 pm The first day/ Introductions 

"Welcome to Survivor: Anime Island, sponsored by Kaiba Corporation, remember if it's not Kaiba, it doesn't have a big picture of a dragon on it. I am your host Naraku. Let's see who will be our contestants. Now with our challengers is my co-host Kurama. "

"Thank you Naraku, I am here to introduce our contestants," Kurama stated. "First up is Miss Riza Hawkeye." He gestured to a blonde woman holding a gun. "Over there, hailing from Konoha are Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Sauske Uchiha, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jairyia." The red haired demon gestured to a group of people wearing strange headbands. "Next we have Hamtaro and the saving grace of the Tokyo police force, Jimmy Kudo." He pointed to a hamster and the most normal looking kid in the bunch. "Then we have Sango and Miroku." he pointed to a woman holding a huge boomerang and a monk that was eyeing all the women. "Over here are Ryou Bakura and Sesshomaru. And last but most certainly not least we have Monkey D. Luffy, Launch and Faye Valentine." He pointed to a boy wearing a straw hat and two women with oddly colored hair.

"Ooooo a rat can we eat it?" Luffy asked.

"Aw no you don't! No one's eating that thing before me! Believe it! I bet it tastes like ramen." Naruto chuckled, and began chasing Hamtaro.

"Looks like we have quite a motley crew here already, back to you Naraku." Kurama sent off.

"Right, and remember the rules of our game, every once in a while we will vote someone off until only one remains. We add in some challenges just to fuck with them." Naraku laughed evilly. "The natives of this island will help out with something during our game.The winner of our little contest gets any wish of his or her choosing. Let's check back in with Kurama at the camp."

Kurama was watching as Naruto and Luffy continued to chase around a crying Hamtaro. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Luffy screamed holding out his arms.

The monk who had been eyeing the ladies before ran over to Tsunade. "Excuse me miss, will you bear my children?" Miroku asked and felt Tsunade's butt before waiting for an answer.

---112 bruises, four gunshots, a slight concussion and a boomerang to the head later…----

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Sauske yelled as he pointed at the older Uchiha.

"I want that wish. Maybe I should wish for a less cowardly younger brother." Itachi sighed. Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard that. Sauske took a different humor in that and tackled Itachi.

Meanwhile, Luffy had given up on chasing Hamtaro and started poking the mysterious charm around Bakura's neck. "Stop that or you will suffer in an infinite shadowy abyss." Bakura mumbled.

Sango was dragging an unconscious Miroku to his hut and was interrupted by Jairyia. "Why hello ma'am would you like to give me some inspiration for my job?"

"Depends, what do you do?" Sango grunted as she pulled Miroku further.

"Oh, I'm a novelist. I write books, and I think I could find a place in one of my books for you."

"We've only been here for an hour or two and things are already getting weird." Kurama sighed as he watched Jairyia go flying after being hit by Tsunade. "I can't wait to see what else is in store."

**Alright, my first chapter done, let me know if you like it or have any ideas.**


	2. Night 1

**I do not own FMA, One Piece, Survivor, Case Closed, Naruto, DBZ, Yuyu Hakasho, Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop **

Night 1: Some weird crap (the guy who makes up the names was in the john)

Day 1: 11:30PM 

Back at camp, Naruto met Jaraiya outside the of the women's huts. He was with that monk, Miroku. "Are you sure about this Jaraiya-sensei?"

Miroku spoke up instead of Jaraiya. "Don't worry my little fox, one little peek won't hurt." They climbed towards a random window, when inside they saw that they had entered Launch's room. "Hehehehehehe" Miroku and Jaraiya chuckled as they carefully tiptoed closer to the bed.

Naruto followed much more clumsily and tripped over the nightstand. "AHHHHHHHH! That damn thing's gonna get it! Believe it!" Naruto prepared to punch the nightstand when Jaraiya and Miroku rushed to cover his mouth. They were too late, Launch was awake.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? Is it time for breakfast already?" a piece of her hair got in her face as she got up and tickled her nose. "ACHOO!" She sneezed and her hair changed from blue to blonde. "What the hell's going on here?" her voice became much more gruff. Launch grabbed the machine gun in the drawer of the nightstand and began shooting into the air.

The three men ran for their lives and hoped out the window before they heard another sneeze. "Shall we continue? Assuming that we have not woken the other ladies." Miroku sighed. The air was strangely still, it had appeared no one besides Launch had awakened.

"Sure, let's get going." Jaraiya urged. As the men rounded the hut in search of another window they saw Sesshomaru. "Quick hide!" he yelled to Miroku and Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked in a bemused voice that made them seriously doubt he really cared. He went up to Naruto and sniffed him.

"Ahhh! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto protested.

"You smell of fox. But you are clearly a weak human. What kind of pathetic demon would take refuse in a human? Especially one such as yourself." Sesshomaru stopped sniffing.

"Urrg I'll show you, believe it!" Naruto prepared to attack Sesshomaru but was stopped by Miroku.

"You need to pick your battles more carefully little one." He teased gently. "Excuse us Sesshomaru, we were just…" Miroku tried to think of an excuse.

"I couldn't care less about what you're doing. It makes no difference to me." Sesshomaru continued walking.

"That guy's weird and really pisses me off." Naruto got irritated as he watched Sesshomaru leave.

"It doesn't get any easier once you know him." Miroku sweatdropped.

It was past midnight when Sesshomaru reached the boys huts. He didn't sleep much but he decided that he would at least rest a little before sunrise came. He was clearly superior to all the other contestants and the only question left was: "what would he do with his wish once he won?" As he approached he saw that Sasuke boy outside of Naruto's hut.

"Come on, just one little peek, let's see that blonde fox." He mumbled frustratedly as he attempted to climb up to the window.

"If you are looking for that kitsune boy, then he is over with the other two hentais at the girl's rooms." Sesshomaru stated blandly.

Sasuke was startled and let out a small yelp as he was caught. "What spying? I wasn't doing anything! You have no proof!" he said quickly. It took a minute for Sesshomaru's words to sink in and Sasuke realized the dog demon didn't know what he was doing. "Oh, yeah thanks. I was just looking for him so we could work on… team stuff… jutsu and such…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever, I do not care." Sesshomaru walked away, "Winning that wish is going to be so easy." He mumbled when he had gotten a fair distance away.

Back at the girl's huts Miroku, Naruto and Jaraiya climbed out of another window unsuccessfully. "Well that was one hell of an idea Miroku, 'Let's go into the room of the chick with a giant boomerang!'" He said in a mocking tone as he and the others rubbed the bumps on their heads. "Next I suppose you'll suggest we go back into the room of the crazy blonde girl with a gun!"

"Well, I didn't know Sango was such a light sleeper. Honestly it was worth the pain, at least we got to see something." He sighed.

"It was just underwear, Naruto can do more than that with his sexy jutsu." Jaraiya complained.

"Sexy… jutsu?" Miroku asked, intrigued.

"Give it to him Naruto." Jaraiya nodded.

"Got it Jaraiya-sensei. Should I give him just one or the full treatment?" Naruto did a hand sign.

"The whole harem." The old pervert smirked.

"Right then, kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto performed his shadow clone technique, "Transform! Harem jutsu!" The clones transformed into many naked versions of Sango and began lavishing Miroku.

"That's… quite a technique." Miroku stated with a straight face as he began stroking the butt of one of the clones. He went over to another and asked, "Will you bear my children?" and repeated the process for all the clones.

As the jutsu dissipated Jaraiya laughed. "Enjoyed that did ya? Alright now let's get going, maybe we can try that Faye girl's window or Tsunade's."

----- many gunshots and punching-induced wounds later…-----

"Alright, alright, maybe we should call it a night and try again some other time." A very bruised and sore Jaraiya groaned.

**Will Jaraiya ever heal? Will Sasuke ever get to see Naruto? Will Hawkeye and Faye ever get any lines? Find out next time! If you have any ideas or comments I'd love to hear them, review please gives a cookie to all readers**


	3. Day 2: Preparation

I do not own FMA, One Piece, Survivor, Case Closed, Naruto, DBZ, Yuyu Hakasho, Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2: The morning after 

Day 2 2:00pm

"Welcome back to Survivor: Anime Island, sponsored by Kaiba Corp., remember to check out Kaiba Corp.'s latest motion picture, Kill Yugi vol. 5000. I am your co-host Kurama." The red haired demon with the microphone spoke. "Apparently our cameras missed some action last night but we don't plan on that happening again. Now, we've given our contestants a chance to call home and let their friends and family know they got here safely."

Naruto sat at a desk where the videophones were with Sasuke sitting in a chair a few feet behind him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed contently. "Damn jerk." Naruto muttered as he dialed the phone. A video of Sakura came up as she walked over to the phone.

The first thing she saw was Sauske sitting behind Naruto. She squealed with glee. "Sasuke-kun called me!" she smirked broadly. "Oh, I always knew you felt the same way I do Sasuke-kun, you're too good for any of the other girls around here, especially Ino…" Sakura continued to ramble on.

"No Sakura-chan, I called you!" Naruto smiled broadly and pointed to himself.

"Naruto, you idiot! Get out of the way! Can't you see me and Sasuke-kun are trying to have a romantic moment? CHA!" Sakura shouted, getting close to the screen as if trying to strangle Naruto through the phone.

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke has been annoying me ever since we got here! He just keeps staring at me and sighing! And last night I coulda sworn I heard his voice outside my window!"

Sasuke looked up a bit nervously, wondering if he had been caught. "Naruto, you dunce, how dare you make up lies about my Sasuke-kun! You think he has nothing better to do than to look at your ugly mug?"

Naruto and Sakura's arguing could still be heard faintly across the room where Sango was also on the phone. "Kagome, I don't know what to do, that perverted monk has been flirting with every girl on this island since we got here, I don't know if I can take it any more."

The young woman dressed in green on the other side of the screen thought carefully. "I've got it! What you need to do is flirt with someone yourself, you know, make him jealous." She smirked deviously.

"That could work," Sango thought, "That Kudo boy is kinda cute." She blushed faintly.

"I smell a match!" Kagome smiled happily. "I'm sure Miroku will apologize if you start flirting with this boy, or maybe you should just go with him." She gave a suggestive glance.

Sango's blush deepened. "Bad connection, sorry gotta go, bye!" she said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Alright then, gather round everyone." Naraku sighed. Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru were especially careful as they inched towards Naraku. "Now, to gather more information on your opponents, increase the rivalry and ratings, and just to screw with ya a little, we're going to help you find out more about each other." Naraku grinned evilly. "We're going to go around and ask each of you what you plan to do with the wish if you win."

Luffy stood up. "I'm gonna wish for a map to One Piece, so I can become King of the Pirates!" he giggled goofily.

"Pass," Sesshomaru and Itachi said simultaneously as they knew their turns were soon.

"I'm gonna wish to be Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, not waiting for his turn.

"I'll wish to become stronger so I can destroy a certain someone." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Sango stood up next. "I'm going to wish that my brother Kohaku could live without the sacred jewel shard in his back , but you would know all about that Naraku." She glared.

"I'm going to wish that this hellhole, my Wind Tunnel in my right hand was gone and I could live peacefully." Miroku responded.

Hamtaro merely gave a series of Hamster sounds that no one could understand. "Uh, I would wish for more healing abilities so that I could save more people from death." Tsunade raised her hand.

"I'll wish for more inspiration for my books." Jaraiya laughed pervertedly before getting a punch from Tsunade.

"When I win, I'll wish to master all jutsu and become the ultimate life form." Orochimaru hissed.

"I'll wish for my own ship and riches so I can go off and collect bounties." Faye said boredly.

"I'll wish to be a greater detective than I am now, like Sherlock Holmes." Kudo smirked and Sango looked at him, blushing again.

"I will wish for all seven Millennium Items and the unbeatable power of Zorc." Bakura cackled.

Hawkeye stood up and saluted out of force of habit. "I will wish to be able to help the one I care about achieve his dream." She said sharply yet vaguely.

"Um… I dunno," Launch stated spacily. "I guess I'll wish for kittens!" She smiled suddenly. Everyone else in the room fell over at this less than dramatic conclusion to their questionnaire.

"Alright everyone, meet me and Kurama out by the palm grove in two hours." Naraku said abruptly and walked out.

"Excuse us everyone." Kurama bowed politely and followed Naraku.

"Whatchu think they have planned?" Luffy asked Bakura.

"Why should I know or care?" Bakura said gruffly and walked off.

"Let me guess… younger brother?" Sesshomaru asked Itachi.

"Yup." He sighed.

"Disgrace to your breed?"

"Oh yeah."

"Trying to kill you for no apparent reason?"

"All the time." The two smirked and reached an unspoken agreement.

"Hi there." Sango smiled sweetly and sat next to Jimmy.

"Uh… hi." Jimmy blinked, not sure what was going on. "What's with the giant boomerang?" he asked, figuring it'd be a conversation starter.

"Oh this? It's for demon extermination." She smiled and lifted it with ease.

Jimmy was slightly surprised when he saw how easily she lifted the large weapon. "Wow, you don't see a lot of that being a detective." He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I heard about that, sounds interesting, I guess we both deal with death on a daily basis." She smirked.

"Yeah, death seems to follow me wherever I go," he sighed. "Every time I enter a building someone turns up dead." He looked down.

"I can understand that." Sango looked at him caringly. "Hey, you want go somewhere else and talk until it's time to meet the others?" He smirked and nodded as they walked out of the room.

Miroku looked worried. "Wait, Sango, where are you going? What are you going to do that you can't do here?" he asked nervously as he followed them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, do you want to go somewhere else and talk privately too?"

"What?" Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Nothing." Sasuke bolted upright and started twiddling his thumbs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right everyone hoped you liked this chapter, please review and feel free to give me any ideas you may have. –gives all readers candy- I'll try and update soon


End file.
